


The Lion & The Sapphire

by 100x100karen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100x100karen/pseuds/100x100karen
Summary: I must apologize if some words sounds, like... ancient? That stupid translator just won't work and english is not my first lenguage. ;_;Plz comment, I love suggestions. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize if some words sounds, like... ancient? That stupid translator just won't work and english is not my first lenguage. ;_;  
> Plz comment, I love suggestions. :D

Riverrun is finally back to the Frey's house, after a long siege.

Jaime Lannister, the famous Kingslayer, was standing on the wall of the fort, looking water running in the ditch.  
A little boat, guided by the hostler Podrick and Lady Brienne of Tarth, was leaving on the dark dawn of the north.  
Cold and humidity were penetrating Jaime's armor, making him shiver sometimes, but that moment itself was freezing.  
The man lifted his golden hand, to greet that woman that he really respects.  
She did the same, by lifting her hand covered by the glove.

So delicate and strong, she always enstablished it. All this bravery and strength had always lingered when Jaime sight was upon her.  
When his eyes where fix on hers, she could feel her own heart beating harder and harder.

Honor and duty had always made him her enemy, or her opponent.  
That world always in war, that separates them.  
Families attacking other families, in name of honor and value, but truly recalling many stray dogs attacking eachother's throat.

Brienne and Jaime have had many opportunity to just lightly touch, but much higher duties had always inhibit that.  
Maybe someday, they would confess their love, maybe they will live like this forever.  
But again, the sun is rising in the sky, and another day will pass, while the two of them are more and more far away.  
She have to look somewhere else, when Jaime comes back inside the fort.

They will meet again, another "goodbye" to forget.


End file.
